


Early Morning

by kaliya



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Poets of the Fall
Genre: Erotica, Multi, No Plot, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliya/pseuds/kaliya
Summary: Short, no plot, just my 2 favorite singers ever...





	

I woke slowly. It was still dark outside. I stretched and rolled over to see both the guys were still asleep next to me. I leaned up on one elbow, watching them. They were so peaceful and so fucking beautiful. 

Jared seemed to sense my gaze. He woke seconds later, his bright blue eyes just visible in the moonlight. He reached up to caress my cheek. "What?" he asked softly.

I ran my fingers down his bare chest. "You are so beautiful," I replied. His eyes darkened as my fingers slid down over his stomach. I moved my hand lower, finding him hard already. He growled as I wrapped my hand around his cock. Seconds later I gasped as he pressed me down into the bed, parting my legs and burying himself deep inside of me. He pinned my hands above my head, leaning down to kiss me. I nipped at his lip as his muscles flexed, pressing deeper into me without pulling out. 

The bed shifted next to us. I looked over to see Marko watching us intently. "Fuck, I love waking up to this," he said. His eyes travelled down, watching as Jared pulled almost fully out of me before slowly sliding back in. I shivered. Jared knew exactly how to torment me. He only slid a couple inches of his cock into me before pulling back out. He thrust in and out a few times at that depth before burying his cock fully inside me again. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his.

Jared leaned over and kissed Marko. I felt his cock twitch inside me as Marko grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him fiercely. I flexed my hips upwards and tightened my pussy muscles around him, getting some payback for his earlier teasing. Jared pulled away from Marko, gasping. Marko chuckled - he knew exactly what I had done. Jared shifted his position a tad and fucked me hard for a few seconds, the bed banging against the wall with each powerful thrust. 

Marko moaned next to us. "Jare..." he pleaded. Jared quickly flipped us over so I was on top. He managed to do so without pulling out. Marko was behind me a second later. Jared slid out of me, pulling down to kiss me as Marko took his place inside me. "Ah, fuck," Marko gasped as he held my hips, fucking me fast and fierce. I moaned into Jared's mouth, struggling to raise up some. Jared grabbed my arms and held me tight, thrusting his hips up and rubbing his cock against my stomach. 

Marko slowed a few moments later. I felt his cock throbbing, and knew he was close to cumming. He pulled out of me, his cock hot and wet against my back as he pulled me upright. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Jared's cock. He stroked him and Jared gasped, squirming beneath us. Marko wrapped his other arm around my waist and lifted me enough to guide Jared's cock back into me. He kept me up, letting Jared thrust upwards into me. I cried out as Marko swiped his fingers over my clit. He moved in time with Jared's thrusts and I felt my orgasm begin to build. 

Jared noticed, and grabbed Marko's hand. "No, don't make her cum, I want to see her cum with you." He entwined his fingers with Marko's as his thrusts grew more frantic. I ran my hand down his chest and pressed my nails lightly into his belly and that took him over the edge. He cried out, shaking, as his cock emptied inside of me. He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before pulling out. Marko quickly shifted me and slid inside, Jared's cum making it extra slick. 

Marko pressed me forward, searching for that perfect angle. "Fuuucckk" I moaned as he found it, his cock rubbing over my g-spot. He held me there, thrusting hard but slow. Jared shifted down on the bed a little, thrusting his hips upward and rubbing his still hard cock over my clit. I moaned deeply. Jared's hand moved between us and Marko groaned, biting my shoulder as Jared massaged his balls. They both increased their pace, Marko's cock pressing hard and fast over my g-spot, while Jared's rubbed perfectly over my clit. Marko held me tight as my orgasm began. I cried out wordlessly as my climax crashed over me. Marko held me hard, thrusting faster, and seconds later he cried out as he came, his cock flooding me with hot fluid. Our orgasms seemed to last forever. "Fucking A" said Jared as he watched us.

Several long minutes later we both started to come down. I groaned, feeling muscles ache from the position. I started to move, but Marko pulled me back. "No, please, want to stay inside you," he pleaded, kissing my shoulder. I couldn't say no to him. I looked down at Jared to see him smiling up at us. I gave him a look.

"That was hot. So fucking hot," he said. 

"Next time," Marko murmured, "you need to be inside her when she comes and let me watch."

"Deal," Jared replied, eyes twinkling.


End file.
